Rotos los Lazos de Amor
by Annlouis
Summary: Tras sus respectivos matrimonios Ron descubre que Hermione y Harry tienen un romance, lo cual lo destruirá a él y a su hermana Ginny. Los Weasley deberán comenzar a reconstruir los pedazos de sus corazones rotos. Reviews por favor.
1. Infidelidad

**Rotos los lazos de amor**

* * *

**1. Infidelidad**

* * *

Era una noche, solo una noche, una de esas donde las heridas se abren y que las verdades salen a relucir. Sus pasos eran lentos, realmente paso a paso caminaba al llegar a la casa desde su trabajo, el comercio de bromas era lucrativo pero en ciertas fechas había mucho trabajo, tanto que el no planeo llegar a esa hora a casa, posiblemente pensaba llegar mañana o a la madrugada, pero hoy, producto de una cefalea había llegado un poco más temprano.

No era raro entonces que Ron llegara esa noche tarde, los niños dormían, y había mucho silencio en la casa.

Suspiro ante ese horrendo dolor de cabeza. Sólo esperaba dormir, y poder pasar una mañana con Hermione y los niños… era lo que quería.

Subió las escaleras queriendo dormir, descansar, posible su esposa podría hacerle una buena poción para ese dolor de cabeza.

_¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido…?_

_No, no pudo preverlo._

Abrió el cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue mirar el suelo lleno de ropa regada de manera desordenada, y cuando miró al frente y vio a Harry en la cama con Hermione pegó un chillido que les despertó de su sueño.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Su cara era de total sorpresa mientras sentía como se le clavaba un puñal en su corazón.

Hermione abrió los ojos como dos platos y trató de cubrirse mientras murmuraba explicaciones no pedidas. La típica frase de "no es lo que estás pensando" salió de la boca de Harry, pero Ron sabia que era lo que estaba pasando y se le lanzó encima para golpearle al hombre desnudo que con su entrenamiento de aurón sabía cómo defenderse. Un golpe directo a su nariz le hizo derramar líneas de sangre.

-Te voy a matar, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Ginny?... maldito, maldito desgraciado… Largo de mi casa… LARGO!

La reacción del hombre no se hizo esperar, tomo su túnica y se marchó por la chimenea al frente de la cama… un buen camino para los amantes..

Ron miró con rencor a Hermione quien estaba asustada.

-Sabía que no estábamos muy bien, pero nunca pensé que me harías esto, o mejor, nos harías esto, a nuestros hijos, a mi hermana… y a mi… a nuestra familia…

-Espera Ron deja que te explique..

Ron miró a Hermione y le dijo lleno de dolor.

-No puedo escucharte ahora… no puedo.

Y fue eso lo último que le dijo, y ahora como un fracasado cuarentón estaba nuevamente en casa de sus padres, y no era el único que había vuelto a la madriguera, Ginny llegó con los tres niños. Harry al parecer, prefirió decirle primero antes de que Ron le contara, y ambos estaban profundamente lastimados.

Molly abrazó a su hija por largo rato, pues ambas habían sido decepcionadas, por el hijo adoptivo y padre de sus nietos, y por su nuera, y madre de sus otros nietos.

Los Weasley estaban pasando por un mal momento, y todos los hermanos Weasley querían matar a Harry Potter.

El respeto, cariño y amor se convirtió en odio…

Y la constante pregunta estaba en sus mentes:

¿Por qué?...

El futuro era incierto, no sabían qué iba a pasar pero el perdón se sentía difícil de lograr por ahora, si Hermione amaba a Ron y Harry a Ginny, eso estaba en duda, aunque bien si había una constante propuesta: Divorcio.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leyeron, espero continuar este fanfiction de a poco, no espero sea muy largo. Agradezco los reviews.**


	2. Dolor y Culpa

**2. Dolor y culpa**

* * *

Ginny estaba enfrente a la chimenea. El fuego la ayudaba a pensar, estaba destrozada. No había podido dejar de llorar. Trataba de hacerlo sin que los niños se enteraran: James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna estaban muy confundidos frente a la repentina separación de sus padres. Era evidente que Harry y Ella habían gritado mucho la noche que se separaron. Por más que lo hubieran deseado escucharon cosas, y luego de que ella se fuera con los niños, comenzaron con las preguntas que ella no podía responderles.

No eran nada tontos… eran sus hijos, sabían que se habían enterado de todo ese asunto. Además sus hermanos habían hecho tal escándalo que era obvio que si ellos no habían escuchado era porque eran sordos.

Sus lágrimas y suspiros corrían en silencio. La sala estaba oscura, y el fuego era lo único que la acompañaba.

Las cosas con Harry en apariencia no estaban tan mal, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Pero ahora que su cabeza, pensaba y pensaba, recordando los detalles, las cosas que posiblemente pasó por alto, lo que debió hacer…. Y fue entonces que retomó sus recuerdos.

Las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar desde hace año y medio, ella veía a Harry más ausente, más distante en las conversaciones y a veces, ya no tan receptivo en la cama. Era un buen padre, ella lo sabía, siempre hacía muchas cosas por los niños, pero en ese último tiempo ya no era el mismo. Ella pensó que estaba ocupado, había un brote de neo mortífagos, o locos de turno haciendo maldades…pensó que era el trabajo, él tenía mucha responsabilidad.

Recordó entonces la celebración del Halloween el 31 de octubre pasado, era la fiesta del ministerio, habían acudido todos a la fiesta. Ron había anunciado llegaría tarde por asuntos en la tienda, y justo en ese momento Lily Luna había comido algo que la había puesto indispuesta. Ginny tuvo que abandonar la reunión antes de tiempo. Harry era muy popular en el ministerio, y decidió quedarse, ella no le importó irse y ocuparse de la niña. Pero ahora que lo recuerda, algo si le había parecido raro…

_Sí, algo estaba raro…_

Justo luego de despedirse vio que Hermione y él intercambiaron una mirada cómplice… pero ella bueno…¿cómo iba a sospechar?, ¡era una de sus mejores amigas!

Esa noche llego muy tarde, dijo algunas cosas que parecían coherentes..

_Si hubiera sabido.._

Estaba segura ahora que lo recordaba que algo había pasado entre ellos… Ron nunca llegó a la fiesta.

Una angustia interior la marchito por dentro… los niños, ¿qué será de los niños?

No era solamente sus tres hijos propios, sino estaban también Rose y Hugo, los hijos de Ron.. ohh el pobre estaba destrozado como ella..

Curiosamente pensar en él era como si lo hubiera llamado.

Como una sombra salió de la chimenea. Ron tropezó con la mesa lateral sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ginny haciendo un gran alboroto pues se rompió un florero. El olor alcohólico inmediatamente invadió el lugar, y los pasos acelerados del segundo piso se hicieron dicientes. Molly Weasley entró en escena, custodiada de un tembloroso Arthur que estaba medio dormido. Ginny se levantó de un salto de la silla, ubicándose a la espalda de su hermano

-Ron, ¿eres tú?, santo cielo que susto me has dado, ¿qué pasó?

Pero la madre al acercarse a su hijo notó por su cara que le ocurría. En otros tiempos le hubiera reprendido por emborracharse de esa forma, y posiblemente le hubiera echado agua fría en la cara como castigo, pero esta vez ella se quedó en silencio…

-Yoo.. es-te- yo…

-No te preocupes yo, ya llegaste a casa..- dice Molly tocándolo al hombro- vamos a tu habitación

-Sí hijo- replica Arthur- debes dormir

Pero Ron no parecía estar muy colaborador. Saco una botella de su capa y tomando un sorbo expresó con dolor, rabia y cierta violencia..

-Mi cuar-to era con Hermionee, pero ahora ya no hayyy mujer, no hay niñosss….no HAY nada… NADA!... nada…

Arthur se apresuró a ponerse al lado de él, mientas Molly lo abrazaba.

-Nos tienes a nosotros, oh amor..- replica su madre..

-NADA!- grita ebrio Ron- no quedaa nada..

Y ahí comenzó a llorar como un crio rompiéndole el corazón a todos, y haciendo que su hermana que estaba atrás de él llorara también tocándose el rostro avergonzada

Ron, que no sabía que su hermana estaba detrás de él se voltea y la ve llorar. Lo que hizo que su dolor se intensificara y caminara hacia ella con los brazos abiertos buscando un abrazo.

-Lo lamento, yo no quería… noo.. no quería

Se arrodilló a sus pies…

-Yoooo no queríaaaa…. Debeee ser mi culpaa por ser tan mal espooosooo…..es mii culpaaa

Ginny le respondió el abrazo y cuando el se escurrió a sus pies culpándose por su dolor, ella llorando le dijo.

-No es tu culpa… no…

Arthur se apresuró a levantar a Ron del suelo y decirle de manera cariñosa, como si se tratara de un crío de pre-escolar.

-Vamos Ron, te llevaré a tu cuarto, me quedaré contigo si quieres, te quiero hijo.

Esas palabras se expresaban entre llantos del anciano que trataba de sostener a su hijo en ese difícil momento. Fue así como entre llantos se lo llevó.

Ginny se quedó en silencio mientras le seguían brotando las lágrimas. Molly la miró con ternura y la abrazó.

-No sé qué hacer mamá, los niños…

-Ya sabrás que hacer, tiempo al tiempo..

-Pero los niños… ellos

-Lo sé- dice la mujer- ellos no tienen la culpa, y debemos pensar en ellos, para que no sufran más que lo necesario…

Ginny se tumbó en la silla tocándose el rostro..

-ohh demonios… demonios.. Debió ser también mi culpa.. Descuide mi matrimonio, debí darme cuenta…

-Oh no querida- dice Molly acercándose- tú hiciste las cosas bien, fue Harry el que no cuido su matrimonio… tú hiciste las cosas bien, tal como yo las hice… lo sabes.

Y frente al fuego la abrazó, y tal como hizo con Ron, la acompañó a su cuarto esa noche.

* * *

**Saludos a UranosDian y a alissa ginebra que me dejaron un review o que siguen esta historia.**


	3. Los niños

**3. Los niños.**

* * *

Ron caminó lentamente hasta llegar a un parque cercano. Cuando vio a los niños sonrió, y ellos le sonrieron a él.

-PAPI! – dice Rose

Rose era una niña hermosa, pelo oscuro y ojos verdes como los de su padre. Media un poco mas que su hermano menor.

-ES PAPÄ!- grita Hugo

Hugo era un niño pequeño, flaco y escurridizo de unos 8 años.

Corrieron a su encuentro y lo abrazaron. El hombre pelirrojo los tomó en brazos y los apretó hacia sí con dolor. La separación con Hermione hacia que no pudiera ver tanto a los niños como él quisiera. A lo lejos la madre de los niños y aún esposa los observaba. No se acercaba mucho, pues las cosas entre ellos estaban muy mal, y justo mañana tenían una cita con un abogado independiente del ministerio para arreglar lo de los niños, y hablar de otros asuntos legales no agradables para ninguno de los dos.

-Pá, ¿iremos hoy donde los abuelos?

-Claro, ¿ya tienen todo listo? –dice con entusiasmo algo fingido

-Sí… mamá me hizo una maleta- replica Rose

-Oh que bien… - sonríe con dulzura pero también con tristeza- este fin de semana se quedaran conmigo..

-¿y mamá no puede ir a donde los abuelos Weasley?- pregunta de manera inocente el pequeño Hugo

-No- suspira- ella está ocupada… más bien, vayan por sus cosas aquí los espero.

Los niños corrieron hacia la casa que quedaba muy cerca al parque mientras Ron se acerca de manera parca a Hermione. Ella estaba ahí confundida, algo culpable, pero a la vez seria, como con cierta agresividad por sí su esposo llegaba atacarla de palabra.

-Te los devolveré el lunes- dice serio sin saludarla- es una suerte que estén de vacaciones aún

-Está bien, eso ya lo habíamos conversado- se le cuartea la voz al hablar- así que no hay problema- dice Hermione muy seria- mañana es la cita con el abogado, a las c..

Pero Ron no le dejó terminar la frase

-A las cuatro, lo sé- mira a la mujer y al suelo- debemos hacer lo mejor para ellos, para que esto no les sea tan traumático…- la mira a los ojos- ¿ya les dijiste?

-No… aunque creo qué

-¿Qué?- eso sonó un poco agresivo de parte de Ron y también demandante

-¿No te estas apresurando a las cosas?- dice Hermione quien cambio el estado de a la defensiva a suplicante- deberíamos tratar de..

-¿de qué Hermione?- dice Ron-¿de pretender que esto nunca pasó y seguir nuestras vidas juntos?... – apretó el puño- ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo sin llenarme de ira y darme cuenta que dentro de los millones de hombres existentes, escogiste tener un romance justo al que supuestamente era nuestro mejor amigo, y cuñado. Lo peor es que..

Paró de hablar. Cerró los ojos y se contuvo cuando vio correr a los niños con sus maletas hacia ellos, y en ese momento ambos cambian la voz a una más afable.

-¡!Hey ya están aquí! -dice Hermione poniendo voz maternal- ¿listos para su fin de semana?

-Si mamí

-Los extrañare… - manifiesta ella

-deberías venir con nosotros-replica Hugo

-Tal vez en otra oportunidad cariño.

Ron se sentía muy tensionado en ese momento, trataba de no hacer una escena al frente de los niños, sabía que no debía, que no podían involucrarlos…

-Bueno, despídanse de mamá

Los niños se acercan a ella, la besan y la abrazan.

-¿Papá no te despedirás de mamá?- pregunta Hugo de manera inocente

-Hasta luego Hermione – dice de manera seria mirándola a la cara, mientras ella solo se despide de igual forma.

- ¿no se darán un beso?

-No hoy hijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su oficina en el ministerio el Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter estaba encerrado en su oficina mirando lo que le había traído una lechuza. Desenvolvió el paquete y la palabra "Demanda de divorcio" se vio en el papiro. Cerró los ojos, y golpeo la mesa. Ginny había contratado un abogado para que la representara, pedía la custodia total de los niños y la mitad de los bienes. Sabía que estaba frito, ella tenía todas las de ganar. Adicionalmente la demanda estaba escrita con peculiar odio. Habían pasado mes y medio desde su separación y casi no habían hablado, y de repente… esto.

Ya era difícil ver a los niños de por sí desde que se habían separado. Los Weasley le habían hecho la vida bastante difícil desde eso. George una noche, lo esperó frente a su casa para golpearle, y el resto de los hermanos le brindaban la más amplia antipatía, hasta el lame suelas de Percy, quien era de los hijos el más lejano a la familia centrar lo miraba con odio cuando se lo encontraba en el ministerio.

Los rumores eran pan de cada día, y el chismorreo sobre él y Hermione era insoportable, a tal nivel que ella había presentado su renuncia para no perjudicar más la situación. Y en parte, debía aceptar que ella se había sacrificado por él, le dijo que era mejor que ella renunciara y no el jefe de aurores, un cargo muy importante para la seguridad del mundo mágico.

Y sí, ahora Hermione estaba desempleada, él bajo el ojo del huracán siendo bombardeado por artículos de Rita y de otras revistas amarillistas.

Lo peor, es que con todo lo malo, habían partes de todo este asunto que no lo habían sentir culpable, y eso curiosamente lo hacían sentir mal… se había enamorado de Hermione… eso había ocurrido, y estaba seguro que ella también se había enamorado de él. Había sido inmoral, inadecuado, estúpido, pero las cosas ocurrieron, pero a la vez, luego de todo esto, sabía que era estúpido pensar que terminarían juntos, porque en realidad ambos lo tomaron como una aventura… una línea de fuego que cruzaron y se quemaron.

Había recibido una carta de Molly Weasley pidiéndole no se acercara a la madriguera, y prácticamente quitándole la entrada a la casa.

Esta infidelidad había sido un suicidio social, se había alejado de la única familia que lo acogió desde siempre. Había sido lo más idiota que había hecho, pero había partes que no se arrepentía. Lo malo era que Hermione estaba en una postura totalmente distinta que él, estaba aterrada y deprimida… ella también sentía que ser la mejor, no le había servido de nada.

Ella estaba en una postura más de ruego y suplica… se sentía muy mal.

Y Ginny… bueno, era curioso que ahora pensara más en Hermione que en la madre de sus hijos. No ella no se merecía eso… no se lo merecía.

Pero ahora era tan difícil hablar con ella.

Ahora ella no sólo quería el divorcio, quería hundirlo, destruirlo.. y en parte creía que estaba influenciada por su familia.

Harry Potter tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Lo había arruinado…

* * *

Una algarabía se escucha en la puerta cuando un par de niños entran gritando para abrazar al abuelo Arthur. Casi se le lanzan encima. Su abuelo paterno era muy, pero MUY consentidor. Tanto que Molly tenía que evitar que le diera dulces a los niños todo el tiempo. Cuando abrazo a los niños notó que estaban tristes, al igual que James, Albus y Lilly, ellos dos estaban mal.

Por ese fin de semana estarían llenos de niños. Como en los viejos tiempos que eran Molly, los siete chicos y él.

Llevaban un tiempo viviendo solos como un par de ancianos y de repente había nuevamente mucho movimiento en la madriguera.

Niños por doquier y dos hijos que vuelven a casa sintiéndose fracasados por hacerlo.

Molly sale de la cocina con algo de harina en sus ropas pues cocinaba galletas, saluda a sus nietos con mucho amor mientras de reojo evalúa como esta Ron, quien, por desgracia estaba consumiendo más Whisky que el que ella desearía.

Si bien Ginny había decidido tratar a Harry de una forma más radical y dura, Ron no quiso asumir un proceso como esos. Hermione se había quedado sin empleo, y se había mostrado dispuesta hablar con Ron por el bien de los niños. Ese detalle a Molly le parecía mejor que la actitud e Harry de evadir problemas, sin embargo, estaba tan disgustada con ella como con Potter. Ambos lo habían arruinado.

Los dos meses que habían pasado desde el descubrimiento de todo habían hecho que el dolor se convirtiera en rabia, y que los sentimientos fueran más dañinos.

Los niños por su parte vivían un drama distinto.

Rose y Hugo cruzaron la casa hacia el jardín para encontrar a sus primos. James Sirius y Albus Severus estaban lanzándole piedras a los gnomos, mientras Lily Luna estaba a su lado sin hacer mucho. James Sirius tenia una cabellera peliroja, mientras que Albus era muy parecido a su padre. Lilly era muy parecida a Ginny aunque su pelo era castaño.

-Hola- dice Rose- ¿qué hacen?

-James dice que puede golpear más gnomos que yo…

-Pobres gnomos… - replica la niña aterrada que como su madre era sensible a las criaturas

-Rose, aléjate si vas a quejarte- dice James de manera directa- esto es juego de niños

-¿Puedo jugar?- dice el pequeño Hugo

-Si enano… - le responden así pues era el más pequeño.

En silencio los niños comenzaron a jugar. Apostaban quien golpeaba más gnomos quienes andaban alrededor despavoridos.

Primero le toco a James, golpeo 4 gnomos

Albus, un poco torpe solo golpeo 2

Pero Hugo, el más pequeño de los tres se concentró y golpeo a 6….

-wow… ¿cómo hiciste eso?- dice Albus sorprendido

- Solo estaba inspirado- dice Hugo molesto- pensaba que cada gnomo era tu papá – hablando de Potter – quien arruinó a mi familia

La actitud agresiva de James y Albus no se hizo esperar

-¿qué demonios dices?... entonces yo voy a pensar en tu mamá también para golpear los gnomos- pues la $%& de tu madre arruino a MI familia…

- YA VERAS- grita el pequeño de Hugo quien se lanzó sobre James Sirius para pegarle, y aunque era el más pequeño no era débil.

Los niños comenzaron a pelear entre ellos. Se involucraron finalmente todos, pues hasta Rose y Lily participaron.

-¡PAREN YA!... dejen de pelear – dice Ginny separándolos con magia- se calman ahora mismo.

Los niños estaban suspendidos en el aire.

-Los voy a bajar, pero no quiero que peleen de nuevo o los castigo, A TODOS

El hechizo que los separo, los baja lentamente al suelo.

-A ver, ¿qué sucedió?

Pero Hugo llorando responde, no a Ginny, sino a sus primos.

- Es verdad…- dijo Hugo llorando – Tú papá hizo que mi mamá y papá no estén juntos, se merece que lo golpeen con muchas piedras. Mi mamá no es una $%&…

Y tras decir eso corre llorando hacia la casa. Mientras los demás niños y Ginny hacen silencio.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leen. Sé que solo he recibido reviews de ****UranosDian (GRACIAS!)****, pero he visto que varios siguen esta historia, me gustaría que por lo menos los que la siguen me dejaran algún comentario para saber su parecer. Muy agradecida con los pocos lectores... **


End file.
